


All Tied Up (podfic)

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Kissing, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "All Tied Up" by writcraftAuthor's original summary:Ginny likes it when Pansy's all tied up.





	All Tied Up (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Tied Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614924) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vUbpRbq_72C9ubr5dnx_M0UwlqrOddFK) | 0:11:03 | 5 MB  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hDEXSG1NW77ip2tL_kzFhb-8c4cbypeH) | 0:11:03 | 10 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to writcraft for permission to record this story and to annapods for deferring her wish to record it so that I could use it for the HP Podfic Fest 2018.


End file.
